Dora's 14th Birthday Chapter 2
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: Shortly after landing on Uranus using Jesus's dick as a pogo stick, Jesus and the gang encounter an old man with a long old latino dick, and a friend of green trapped in a container of dried semen.


Dora's 14th Birthday

Chapter Two: 4000 FPS

"You ready to play, baby?" said a man with a long old dick and a friend of green.

Diego had grown a hot beard, he now looked like a true muslim. He had also grown, giving the impression of him having grown a beard at such a young age. Dora was turned on all she wanted was that latino explorer's dick up her vagina all she wanted to do was to explore diego's jungle. Diego said Shrek had been in hibernation ever since the ten foot titan destroyed him. Shreks eyeballs moved slightly to see dora's perfect body shreks dick slightly hardened but in shreks terms it only grew 4 feet, Dora shed a tear out of disappointment, she felt bad for her green friend, trapped in a bubble of cum, his injuries still recovering from the battle. His giant green ogre dick was full of scars, and it was seeping with semen from looking at Dora's goddess-like body. Dora started drooling from the pure desire of shoving that green ogre cock all the way down her throat and through her stomach. Dora started trying to smash the block of cum with a rock, but to no avail. "Even if you were to break it open, it would be pointless. It will be years before Shrek can fully recover from his injuries" Diego said. Jesus instantly knew Diego was his father, as soon as he saw his cock he understood who he had inherited it from. Jesus pulled out his cock "Let's compare sizes, daddy." Diego turned the opposite direction, and finally pulled out his giant latino dick. Diego's exploded out of his pants as soon as he got even slightly erected, and even then his dick went around all of Uranus and touched Diego's ass, meanwhile Jesus's cock was only a quarter of that size. Diego was stupefied, although smaller than his, he couldn't believe someone so young could even reach a quarter of his dick size. Digo realized jesus power diego told him "there is much that you much that you must learn my son". (Commence Montage)

Jesus and diego commenced on a long quest to discover the true power of Jesus. Jesus worked on his cock through and worked over months to grow his size by using weights. Jesus doubled his dick leng within the time of months . Jesus learned a handful of combat involved techniques, such as cock twirl, in which he wraps his dick around his opponent and slowly crushes them like a tin can. in addition he learned the dick lasso where his dick turns into a stick rope that when stuck to someone lets you pull them miles across the length of his dick. But jesus could not grow any longer they needed the power of Shrek. And so they tried to find the cure to shreks situation. They brainstormed for a while to figure out how to melt a hard cell which is to get cum hot enough to melt that cum. But who has that hot cum there was only one person capable of it god. Jesus asked god if he can explode his sperm on shrek to free him of his prison. God came out from behind a tree, standing on top of a segway, also while performing the holy t-pose, he said one word "oof." he whipped out his square god dick, it was glowing red from the white-hot cum that lay in the in the depths of his dragon, he jacked off a bit and he exploded over the shrek prison and it made the sound of a dragon breathing fire but it could not melt the cum... He was not fast enough. Dora didn't wait a second, she instantly shoved God's square dick down her throat, and put both her hand and feet on it, it looked as if she was a koala climbing a tree. Just then, she started moving her hands at the speed of light. The sound of God's skin being moved back and forth echoed throughout the galaxies, Shrek, Diego, and Jesus started smelling burnt rubber. Diego his fps calculator, and it breaks, Dora had achieved 4000 fps. God's eyes rolled backwards, and his body started to make violent movements, he felt so much pleasure that he went into a seizure, God started making weird sounds, until finally he let it out.

" _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooof"_

Dora took cover right before the semen came out, she made sure not even a drop of that holy juice touched her body, even a drop of it could have very well melted a hole through her perfect yet vulnerable body. Shrek's prison started to slowly melt, although the acid that was God's cum was extremely dangerous and could have melted off the average human's bones, an ogre like Shrek had multiple layers to burn off, so even though he might get a 3rd degree burn, Shrek would survive. All of a sudden, Shrek broke out of the ice all the while in really good fashion, flexing his thick veiny ogre dick while slowly walking away from the semen fountain's range, indeed, God was still ejaculating and had no signs of stopping. God could not stop, he wanted to but he couldn't. The semen burst out of his square pixelated dick. Dora needed to stop the cum before it would cause a universal flood, she put her mouth on the tip of his dick. She blew as hard as she could and pushed the cum back into his body, but the cum was causing his body to expand outwards ballooning his eyes which turned white from the semen. Dora's face turned purple from the constant blowing, and then, God exploded.

The explosion was lethal, the cum was so hot that the very earth f uranus would melt when in contact with it, if that explosion were to have happened on earth, there would be multiple holes leading all the way down to China's rice fields. Shrek created a shield of semen surrounding him and his friends, making sure they wouldn't come in contact with the semen explosion. They had all survived except God himself, Whose beautiful square dick had exploded and now looked like an empty plastic bag. Shrek looked at jesus "Jesus I have been waiting for you all these years" Jesus's beautiful blue eyes gleamed as shrek looked at him "Papi" said Jesus. "Yes, you have also inherited not only Diego's dick length, but also the width of mine" responded Shrek "I also see you have grown some ogre in your dick". At this point jesus's dick grew by 3 fold and its veins became as green as shreks ears the veins popped out of the side of the Jesus's dick he had learned to use the ogre form, a power inherited from his second dad. Jesus realized he was half Dora quarter Diego and quarter Shrek. Shrek looked at Jesus, Jesus looked at Shrek you must learn your final move the "The Ogre". Jesus dick started expanding outward as it was becoming wider, thiccer. "Son, what has layers?" said Shrek "uh, cakes daddy". "No, onions have layers." Jesus dick became wider than a truck and heavier than a plane. He swung it and mountains shook as the dick scraped the ground. Shrek then pulled his dick inwards into his body for 5 straight seconds, and then he thrust it forward pointing to a mountain miles away, but right before he hit it his dick stopped, and in that exact moment the sound barrier broke. Even though the force did not come in contact with the mountain, the wind blown by Shrek's dick was able to cut a giant hole through the mountain and make it collapse. "While Diego's dick may have much more range than mine does, my green ogre dick has far more destructive power, you now have both the range of Diego's latino cock, as well as the destructive power of my terrifying ogre dick." The power that Jesus had inherited was nothing short of a miracle, he almost felt as if he didn't deserve it, but he also knew that he would need to learn to make good use of this power. Although Diego and Shrek had taught him many different combat oriented moves, Jesus had yet to learn to resist the urge to splooge even when every nerve of his body insisted that he should, so for the next few months Dora would be teaching Jesus many new things.


End file.
